heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinnamon (comics)
Cinnamon is the name of two Western characters in DC Comics, one inhabiting the wild west, the other living in the modern era. The character first appeared in Weird Western Tales #48 (September-October 1978). The script was written by Roger McKenzie, with artwork by Jack Abel (pencils) and Danny Bulanadi (inks). Fictional character biography Cinnamon is really Katherine "Kate" Manser, the daughter of a sheriff in a small Western town. After her father is killed by bank robbers, she is sent to an orphanage where she secretly trains herself in gunfighting. Upon leaving the orphanage, she becomes a bounty hunter in order to search for her father's killers. As well as being a crack shot, Cinnamon uses her father's sheriff badge as a shuriken. In the third series of Hawkman, it is revealed that Cinnamon is a reincarnation of the Egyptian princess Chay-Ara. As such, she becomes the lover of Prince Khufu's reincarnation, the hero Nighthawk. When Cinnamon is assaulted by the burglar "Gentleman Jim" Craddock, Nighthawk hangs him up, thereby tying his destiny to theirs. Cinnamon, along with Nighthawk, is killed by Matilda Dunney Roderic, presumably the latest incarnation of their eternal enemy Hath-Set. A billboard in Wonder Woman #175 (which featured as many of DC's heroines as possible) advertises a musical entitled Cinnamon Get Your Gun, parodying Annie Get Your Gun. The Silver-Age Cinnamon appeared in Weird Western Tales #48-49, and Justice League of America #198-199. Modern Cinnamon A modern-day version of the character is introduced in the miniseries Cinnamon: El Ciclo (2003), named by her parents after the historical gunslinger Cinnamon. Like the original, her father is a sheriff who is shot by bank robbers, leading her to seek revenge on the killers and become a bounty hunter. She is seen in the Infinite Crisis special Villains United being contacted by J'onn J'onzz the Martian Manhunter. She is one of many recruited to fight various supervillain prison escapes. One page later, she is seen lying on the ground, unconscious, with a cut on her forehead. Cinnamon does not appear again until Checkmate #24, where she is revealed as one of the organization's "Rooks." New 52 Cinnamon appears in All Star Western in both its backups and in the main Jonah Hex story. Kate's father, a sheriff, was killed by the Robinson gang and she was sent to an orphanage, which she promptly ran away from. She was found by Ichi, a wandering Samurai, who taught her for three years before mysteriously disappearing. Kate ended up teaming up with Nighthawk after that. Cinnamon wears an Indian Medallion which grants her enhanced strength and healing abilities. In other media Television * The original Cinnamon makes a cameo appearance in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "The Siege of Starro" Pt. 1. She appears as part of a montage detailing superheroes throughout history, where she is shown helping Jonah Hex apprehend the western version of the Royal Flush Gang after they rob a bank. References External links * Silver Age Cinnamon at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Silver Age Cinnamon at writeups.org * Modern Age Cinnamon at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Modern Age Cinnamon at writeups.org Category:DC Comics Western characters Category:Comics characters introduced in 1978 Category:Comics characters introduced in 2003 Category:Fictional bounty hunters